Feelings So Mysterious
by Raven Yansu Snow
Summary: Yaoi 1827-Hibari Kyoya was not a man who showed much emotion rated t for swearing First story so please read. Thank you
1. The Mysterious Feelings

**Author Note: So this is like my first story and I do hope that you will help me become a better writer by giving me advice and reviews. Thank You very much!**

Hibari Kyoya was not a man who showed emotion much but he couldn't help but to take notice of the little herbivore named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey,look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" Herbivore A (or as Hibari named him) said. "You have any money for us Dame-Tsuna?" Herbivore B sneered. "U-uh n-no I'm sorry I don't" Tsunayoshi stammered. "Well now, isn't that just too bad. Looks like we'll have to just do something else now won't we? Let's get him!" _

"_And just what do you herbivores think you are doing"_

"_Shit! Run, it's Hibari!"_

"_Hn. Kamikurosu" was all he said before he beat them both up with his tonfa's without even breaking a sweat_

"_Bullying is not allowed on school grounds" _

"_A-ano, Hibari-san?"_

"_What is it herbivore."_

"_Thank You for helping me"_

"_I wasn't helping you. They were breaking school rules so they needed to be bitten to death"_

"_I think this is the longest conversation we ever had Hibari-san"_

"…_Go home before I bite you to death herbivore."_

"_H-Hiieee!Hai!" was what he said before he ran home, leaving a trail of dust behind_

_~Flashback End~_

He honestly did not know why he felt so angry back then at those herbivores. For once, he was glad that he had his stoic façade. It looks like he'll have to keep a better eye on Tsunayoshi Sawada so he can find out what these mysterious feelings are.

**So! I hoped you liked it so far because I plan on either letting it stay like this or make it a multi-chapter story depending on your opinions and reviews. Remember that critics are welcome since this is my first time after all. Bye**!


	2. Tsuna's side of the story

**Right, so since someone wrote that the first chapter was short, I am going to try to make this chapter a little longer and this time it is going to be in Tsuna's point of view. Also, the reason why I didn't update for a long time is because I am busy with school so please try to understand. Thank You dudes/lady bro's**

**Disclaimer: Is there any yaoi in KHR? No? Then I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Enjoy!**

**~Yaoi~**

Tsuna was running home with a big smile on his face as he remembered the events that happened earlier

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tsuna was walking backwards as the bullies advanced towards him. Today was just not his day._

"_Hey, look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" Keisuke said."Have any money for us Dame-Tsuna?" Ryo sneered."U-uh n-no I'm sorry I-I don't" I stammered."Well isn't that just too bad. Looks like we'll just have to do something else now won't we? Let's get him!"_

_I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of fists until I heard,_

"_And just what do you herbivores think you're doing"_

_My eyes opened in surprise as Keisuke yelled out" Shit! Run, it's Hibari!"_

"_Hn. Kamikurosu." Was what Hibari-san said before he bit them to death without even breaking a sweat. Heck, he even looked graceful!_

"_Bullying is not allowed on school grounds."_

_I approached him shyly and said to him "A-ano, Hibari-san?"_

"_What is it herbivore"_

"_Thank you for helping me" I said shyly._

"_I wasn't helping you. They were breaking school rules so they needed to be bitten to death_

_I smiled and said "I think this is the longest conversation we ever had Hibari-san"_

"… _Go home before I bite you to death herbivore"_

_I was so scared I screamed ,"H-Hiieee! Hai!" and fled home._

_**~ Flashback End~**_

I was scared at that time but now that I think about it maybe he was just embarrassed. The thought made me grin and blush so much it hurt. It also made Reborn ask "Why are you grinning like a fool." He asked (more like demanded)

I didn't want him to know but if I lied to him painful things would happen to me. The thought made me shiver so much that I said, "I just had encounter with…..someone." I said while blushing so hard at the same time it made Reborn smirk. _It _wasn't_ exactly a lie so why is he smirking? Is it my face or someth-__**  
><strong>_

**_Uh-Oh_**

"And just who is this **someone, **_**hmm**? _Is it Kyoko? Or is it _**Hibari?"**_

I blushed._ How did he know!?_

He smirked.

_My life is going to become his matchmaking session in __**hell**__, I just know it._

**~Yaoi~**

The next day I woke up with no pain at all.

_That's weird, Reborn would usually wake me up. (More like torture me so much I would have no choice but to)_

_Oh well,_ I shrugged.

_At least I woke up on time today_

I shivered at the thought of what would happen to me if I didn't.

I got out of bed and went to go get ready before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You got up early today!" She beamed.

"What's for breakfast, Kaa-san?"

"Eggs and toast, enjoy!"

I gobbled down my breakfast before meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto outside. It seems that they (Gokudera) were having a (one-sided) fight. Probably because Yamamoto had his arm around Gokudera's shoulders. As I neared I could hear what they were saying.

"Let go of me you baseball idiot!"

"Why 'Dera?"

I saw him blush and stutter as he said "Don't call me tha-AH! Juudaime! I am sorry for not noticing your presence beforehand!" he shouted while banging his head on the **concrete** floor. I blanched and said,

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine so please stop trying to cause brain damage to yourself!"

"Hahaha, maybe he _**likes **_the pain." Eh? Did Yamamoto's eyes just darken? And wha-IS THAT A _**SMIRK**_ ON HIS FACE?!

"A-Ano…..Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"….Your face….it looks different."

"Hahaha, realy?" Huh…his smirk is gone._ Weird._

"Nevermind, anyway let's go to school before we're late" _and I don't meet Hibari-san._

**~Yaoi~**

When we got to the school gates, Hibari wasn't there. _Why am I so disappointed?_

"Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death" _Hibari-san!_

"You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or I'll blow you up!"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Hahahaha!"

I was scared this would go on forever so I did what I do best in these situations.

I screamed.

"_**HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_

All of them immediately pressed their hands against their ears until my scream faded away.

"Juudaime, what's wrong!"

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?"

"**Herbivore..._ ._**_**"**_

"I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?" I asked.

He stared at me for a bit and nodded before giving us a final warning,

"Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." He walked off and went to terrorize other students.

I smiled at him and said, "Arigatou, Hibari-san!" He only gave a glance at me but I was happy that I got a bit of recognition.

**~Yaoi~**

BRIIIIIINNGG

It was time for lunch so Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, and I went to the roof for lunch. While we were eating, Yamamoto asked me a surprising question,

"Tsuna, are you…..in love with Hibari?"

_** .Fudge.**_

"You baseball-idiot! How dare you ask Juudaime that question!"

_Yes! Exactly!_

"You should've already known that, it was so obvious! Am I right, Juudaime?

_Apparently I don't know my guardians/best friends that well since they think I am in LOVE with HIBARI-SAN of all people. I am NOT in love with him..._

_Right?_

These were my last thoughts as my conscious dived into darkness.

**~Yaoi~**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review on whether it was bad, good, needs a little more oomph or you just don't like it in general. Please give me your opinions and what I could do to make it better. Hope you enjoyed. Peace Out my Lamps**


	3. Hints of a secret pair?

**Right! So I hope that you enjoyed your last chapter. Right now I am trying to upload as fast as I can which means as soon as I am done with one I start on the second one. I use to just read fanfictions but now that I am writing them I can see It takes a lot of responsibility so I hope you can bear with me. Also VLoveLoss can you please tell me what kind of 'oomph' please? Thank You**

**Disclaimer: is Tsuna being a BAMF Uke to evil semes? No? Then I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**P.S. This chapter (and probably the rest) will have the point of view changed between characters but mainly between Tsuna and Hibari.**

**On with the story my patient fellow fujoshi's! Enjoy!**

**~Yaoi~**

I woke up and saw 'Dera's face next to me and realized we were snuggling. _Cute!_

" 'Dera" I whispered, "Wake up"

His eyes slowly flickered open and I became lost in those beautiful green pools. He realized the position we were in and his face became red in under 1 second. _Wow, his face can bring a tomato to shame. _Go-kun then proceeded to threaten to blow me up.

"Maa Maa, don't be so violent. Are you in a bad mood because I was too _**rough **_last night?"

I smirked.

He blushed.

I saw a chance and grabbed him for a kiss. _Mmm, tastes good._

After our kiss ended he immediately spluttered and said, "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Because you looked too cute."

"Idiot!"

"But I'm _your _idiot."

"Damn right you are."

**~Yaoi~**

After we both were done getting ready, we headed for Tsuna's house. On the way there, I slung my arm around his shoulder and counted down.

_3…_

_2…._

_1… _"Get your arm of me you baseball idiot!" _ah….there we go._

"But 'Dera!"

"Don't you 'but' me so let go of me you baseball idiot!"

"Why 'Dera?"

He blushed and spluttered and said, "Don't call me tha-AH! Juudaime! I am sorry for not noticing your presence beforehand!" _Ah…looks like my fun is over._

Tsuna paled very quickly and exclaimed, "Gokudera-kun! It's fine so please stop trying to cause brain damage to yourself!"

_Pain huh? _I smirked from the images that entered my mind and said, "Hahaha, maybe he**likes **he pain."

"A-Ano…..Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"….Your face….it looks different."

_Oops, "_Hahaha, really?"

Tsuna just said, "Nevermind, anyway let's go to school before we're late."

**~Yaoi~**

_Looks like we made it but why does Tsuna look so disappointed?_

"Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death."

Hibari showed up abruptly and yet Tsuna looked happy. _Why?_

"You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or else I'll blow you up!"

"I'd like to see you try."

I was laughing at the hilarity of their argument until a girly screeching scream pierced into the air and almost made me deaf.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Juudaime, what's wrong!"

I was incredulous when I found out the **girly **scream came from Tsuna .

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?"

Hibari looked murderous when he ground out the words, **"Herbivore…."**

Tsuna looked apologetic and said, "I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of emotion flash across his face but it was gone before I could determine what it was.

Finally he said, "Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." He walked off.

I noticed their interaction when Tsuna smiled and said, "Arigatou, Hibari-san!" Hibari only gave a glance but Tsuna looked so happy from it. _I wonder if Tsuna loves him._

**~Yaoi~**

The noisy herbivores were loitering around the schools so I went up and threatened, "Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death."

The silver-haired herbivore, in return, said, "You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or else I'll blow you up!"

I only smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try."

The baseball herbivore laughed, "Hahaha!" _Why the hell does he always laugh?_

Then a girly screech pierced into my ears.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

_What. The. Fuck._

I pressed my hands against my ears until the scream faded away

"Juudaime, what's wrong!" _Isn't that the question of the hour._

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?" _Stuttering does not help._

The scream put me in a bad mood so I glared and ground out, **"Herbivore….."**

The herbivore only said, "I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?"

I stared at him and thought_ He really is cute-DAMN IT! What is wrong with me today!_

Finally I nodded to him and said, "Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." I walked off until the herbivore said to me,

"Arigatou, Hibari-san!" I only gave a glance but the herbivore looked so happy.

_Cute…_

**~Yaoi~**

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG**

It was time for lunch so I went up with 'Dera and the others to the rooftop.

While I was eating I asked Tsuna a question that was on my mind for hours.

"Tsuna, are you…..in love with Hibari?"

He looked surprised. _ Could it be…..he doesn't recognize how he acts with Hibari?_

'Dera yelled out, "You baseball idiot! How dare you ask Juudaime that question!"

_Does 'Dera not recognize it?_

"You should've already known that, it was so obvious! Am I right, Juudaime?"

_Eh?_

Tsuna then promptly fainted.

_Oops, guess he doesn't know about his feelings yet._

**~Yaoi~**

I woke up in a white room.

_Eh? Wasn't I eating on the rooftop with my friends?_

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They both looked relieved.

"Why am I in the nurse's office?"

"It's because you fainted."

_Fainted? _All of a sudden, the images flowed into my head. And they left me with one question which I said out loud.

"Why do you two think I am in love with Hibari-san?"

They both exchanged a knowing glance at each other.

_Weird._

"Juudaime, I just want to tell you that no matter who you love or what sexuality you are, I will support to the best extent I can." He looked serious.

_Eh?_

"That's right Tsuna. No matter what, I will always support and back you up."

_Eh?_

Reborn then suddenly showed up and said, "They are exactly right Dame-Tsuna. As your tutor, no matter who or what you love, even if it's a demonic prefect, I will accept your decision because I am just one hell of a tutor."

_EH!?_

"What are you guys talking about!?"

"We are talking about your feelings for a certain someone, Dame-Tsuna."

"Who!?"

"It's that bastard Hibari, Juudaime."

"What does this have anything to do with Hibari!?" I nearly ripped my hair out in frustration. At this remark, they all sighed. Then Yamamoto said,

"You are too dense Tsuna."

_How!?_

**~Owari~**

**So….did you enjoy it? Drop a review on the box below…..because I desperately need it to keep living!**

**(Fact #1 about me: I am very dramatic)**


End file.
